


Grey

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: When Draco finds his first grey hair, Severus has to deal with the fallout.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written for [New Year's Countdown](http://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com) for the prompt: Draco' first grey hair.
> 
> Draco is an over-dramatic little shit in this, despite being over 40. You have been warned! :D

An unintelligible shriek echoed through Malfoy Manor, causing Severus to raise his head from his worktable. At any other time of year, he would have been concerned that maybe Draco or one of the children had injured themselves, but considering it was Christmas Eve, he had his doubts. The house was noisy when everyone was together. He gave it a few seconds before walking over to the door of his workroom and edging it open.

The Manor was silent; eerily so. No house-elves ran around in a panic, none of the children were lying on the marble floor of the lobby, bleeding to death, and Draco was nowhere to be seen. Severus took a deep breath. He was incredibly tempted to just ignore whoever it was who had made the screech.

“Severus!”

The sigh he let out was closer to a growl. It seemed that Draco was not going to be ignored. Stepping out of his workroom, he carefully locked the door and headed upstairs towards their bedroom, figuring that that was where the shriek had emanated from. Disappointment shot through him as the thought occurred to him that the kinds of shrieks that echoed from their bedchamber these days were the not-so-fun kind.

“Severus!”

Pressing his lips together, Severus opened the bedroom door with a bit more force than strictly necessary. “Draco.”

The bedroom was empty. He sighed.

“Where are you?”

“Bathroom. But no, wait… Don’t come in here.”

Severus’ jaw clenched. Twenty years they had been together; _twenty_. There had been times over that span of years when Severus had indulged Draco’s flair for the dramatic. This was not to be one of those times. Brandishing his wand, he flicked a silent _Alohomora_ at the door.

“Draco?”

Draco stood before the full-length mirror, dressed only in a towel. From what Severus could tell from his angle behind Draco, he was standing as close to the mirror as possible. He took a step forwards, but was halted when Draco leant forward to thunk his head against the mirror.

“I’m hideous.”

Severus sighed. “You’re a drama queen.”

Closing the distance between them, Severus wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. He tugged gently, pulling Draco’s forehead from the mirror. These episodes had occurred less and less often as Draco got older, but Severus knew that he would always have that touch of drama to his personality; his academic career had proven that. It took a few seconds for Draco to react to him.

“This is the absolute _worst_ Christmas present ever.”

Severus ran his eyes over him in the mirror, trying to work out what had caused the dramatics. Draco looked no different to normal, from Severus’ point of view. He smoothed his hands slowly over Draco’s hips, then up his abdomen. Having reached the age of forty-one, Draco was still the most attractive man Severus had ever seen. He had filled out nicely, with broad shoulders and a bearing that suited his aristocratic features. His pale skin was still very faintly marred by the Sectumsempra scars, but that did not mar him in any way. He was still the same man Severus had fallen so hard for years before. One of Severus’ hands came to rest over Draco’s heart.

“Are you going to enlighten me as to what these dramatics are over?”

Severus had to stand and listen to Draco breathe for what seemed like hours, but must have only been about a minute. Eventually, Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’m getting old, Severus.”

“You are forty-one, Draco.”

“I’m going grey.”

Severus blinked. His eyes automatically went to Draco’s hairline, searching in the futile attempt to work out just which of the white-blond hairs was actually grey. Draco shook his head slightly when Severus met his eyes in the mirror. He then glanced down. Severus followed his gaze, although he knew exactly where Draco was indicating. He cocked an eyebrow.

“You found a grey pubic hair?”

Draco merely nodded silently. Severus’ lips twitched as he fought the urge to laugh. He himself had been finding white and grey hairs for many years now, starting almost the year he and Draco had first gotten together. His head was now at least half covered with grey hairs, and his chest and pubic hair had not escaped approaching old age.

“You find my misery amusing?”

Severus ducked his head, burying the smile in the crook of Draco’s neck. “One grey hair makes no difference, Draco. Especially where this one is.”

“The fact that it _is_ where it is makes it worse, not better.”

“No one can see it other than you and I.”

“I’ll know it’s there. And now you do, as well.”

“I would have found it eventually.”

Draco let out a sound that was very close to a growl. “If you think I am letting you close enough to me for you to see it, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

The hand that was not covering Draco’s heart slipped downwards. When Draco’s lips tilted into an unwilling smile in the mirror, Severus continued. His fingers slid beneath the towel and through Draco’s pubic hair.

“I love you,” he whispered into Draco’s ear as he mumbled the lubrication charm.

Severus moved quickly, working Draco fast. After all those years together, he knew exactly what to do and where to touch to have him panting and twitching in his arms in a matter of minutes. When Draco came, it was with a deep groan. His knees gave way, bringing them both to the floor of the bathroom.

“Love you, too.”

Severus smiled as Draco’s fingers wrapped around him, clearly meaning to return the favour.


End file.
